Ilia Amitola/History
Battles Background Ilia Amitola grew up in the Faunus miner community in Mantle before moving to Atlas to attend a prep school. During those days, she was forced by her parents to hide her Faunus heritage. She enjoyed blending in with Humans and even spoke badly of Faunus along with her Human friends. One day, she and her classmates received news of a large explosion causing a cave-in at the mines, resulting in the deaths of her parents. Her friends snickered about it, and Ilia could not contain her emotions. As she cried, her skin turned blue, and her friends became afraid of her. She proceeded to assault them. Sometime later, she joined the White Fang and befriended Blake Belladonna. ''RWBY'' Spying On Menagerie Ilia spies on Blake at the Belladonna's household until discovered, escaping before she can be captured. Later, she fights both Blake and Sun Wukong to prevent herself from being interrogated. During the battle, she loses her Scroll, injures Sun and demands that Blake hand over the Scroll. After Blake refuses, Ilia gives her a warning before retreating. The Belladonna family discovers Adam Taurus' plans on the Scroll. Later, she reports to the Albains on the roof of a building. Sometime afterward, she saves an associate of hers as Blake and Sun pursue him. After the Belladonna family and Sun confront the Albain brothers, she approaches Blake, who asks her why she took the fall for the Albains. Ilia tells her to leave Menagerie while she still can. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"A Much Needed Talk" *"Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" *"Taking Control" *"No Safe Haven" *"Volume 5 Blake Character Short" *"Welcome to Haven" Targeting the Belladonnas Ilia interrupts a speaking event hosted by the Belladonna family meant to reveal Adam's character and plans to seize control of the White Fang and overthrow Haven Academy. She reveals herself in the crowd before Blake can speak and addresses the crowd that they should join Adam's movement and that "the Belladonnas are the worst kind of Faunus". Sun attempts to capture her, but Ilia propels herself out of the crowd before Menagerie guards chase after her. After the conference, Ilia is summoned to the White Fang hideout by the Albain brothers, where she learns that Adam's coup was successful and Sienna Khan was buried with honor. She is assigned to assassinate Ghira and Kali Belladonna and bring Blake to Adam alive. As Ilia is horrified by this new order, Corsac states that it is a necessary sacrifice. She leaves the room with hesitation present on her face. To lure out Blake away from her parents, Ilia sends a letter to her asking her to meet with her alone. It was a success, and Ilia and her brethren capture Blake. With her old friend on her knees, Ilia reveals to Blake that she will be sent to Adam in Mistral while Ghira and Kali will be killed, for the Belladonnas are the only ones standing in the way of the White Fang's goals. She then reveals to Blake she had romantic feelings for her when they were friends and was jealous of Adam for Blake falling for him rather than her. She orders Trifa to send Blake to the docks while she heads for the Belladonna manor. Ilia is next seen inside the manor, perched atop an upper floor's railing, and sees Blake entering below. Both hesitate before reaching for their weapons. Ilia initiates the fight and gains an upper hand for a short while when she dims the lights and uses camouflage. However, Blake sets the house ablaze to stabilize the odds. Blake freezes Ilia's whip, disarms and traps her. Blake says Ilia is a good person making the wrong decisions and asks if her deceased parents would approve of her. Ilia has tears in the midst of saying, "I don't know what else to do". Ghira, Sun and the Albain brothers enter the room, and after a brief fight against Sun, Ilia is shoved against a breaking column. With the house on fire, the column breaks, and a section of the upper walkway falls toward Ilia before Ghira catches it. Ilia heads to safety, and Fennec dies in a failed attempt to trap Ghira under the fallen upper section. Corsac charges at the family, and Ilia sobs as she wraps and shocks him with her whip, incapacitating him. Ilia emerges safely from the house and is present as Blake speaks to the gathered crowd. Ilia offers to accompany Blake in the mission to Haven, and Blake accepts despite a guard's protest. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Unforeseen Complications" *"Necessary Sacrifice" *"Alone Together" *"A Perfect Storm" *"True Colors" The Battle of Haven Ilia joins Blake during the Battle of Haven. Using her camouflage, she scouts ahead and disables the bombs that Adam and his followers planted around the school. She then participates in the ensuing battle, where she earns admiration from fellow Faunus for her change of heart. After the battle is controlled, Ilia tells Blake and her family that Adam would not have followers after fleeing and says the White Fang is left divided. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Downfall" *"Haven's Fate" Staying in Mistral After the Battle of Haven, Ilia says her farewell to Blake in a train station where Blake is about to head to Atlas. Having left her White Fang uniform behind for personal clothing, she shows gratitude for the freedom Blake's family granted her. She stays in Mistral to continue the positive image the Faunus gained when they intercepted the White Fang at Haven Academy. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Argus Limited" Category:History pages